DE 298 14 956 U1 describes a mobile telephone holder for a vehicle which comprises a base part and a telephone retaining part which matches the shape of the mobile radio telephone and serves the purpose of accommodating the mobile telephone. The base part is provided for the purpose of permanently fixing the mobile telephone holder in the vehicle. In this case, it has three hook elements by means of which the base part can be connected to the telephone retaining part. The base part is in this case simply a retaining plate which merely serves the purpose of mechanically fixing the telephone retaining part. The telephone retaining part is provided with a connection cable which connects the telephone retaining part to a handsfree device.